muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets True Family Reunion
The Muppets True Family Reunion is another upcoming television special and a direct sequel for The Muppets Annual Wedding Party, starring the debut of Kermit and Miss Piggy's twin son and daughter: a little pink frog named Toby and a little green pig named Nancy. Plot Summary Right after Kermit and Miss Piggy got married to 1 another, the husband and wife go on a honeymoon on the beach and even in the park. Later that afternoon, an invitation is sent to the Muppet Family Boarding House and that they're invited over to a dinner meal at Miss Piggy's parents house, along with Kermit's mother, who is visiting the place, in honor of Kermit and Miss Piggy's marriage. Miss Piggy's father asks, "So, Piggy, tell all of us about your new home land." and Miss Piggy says, "Well, Kermit and I own this family boarding house, don't we, honey cakes?" then Kermit says, "Oh, yes, of course, with beautiful flower plants, window curtains and all of it." Gonzo says, "I know you're not speaking about going on another boat cruise." then Kermit stares at him and says, "Gonzo." Miss Piggy's mother says, "Well, I suppose it'll be the most perfect place to raise the little boy and girl kids." which causes Kermit to have 1 little faint attack and say, "It's kind of early to be thinking about that." Human Cast Members *Ben Stiller as Postman Jake *Bailee Madison as Melanie Jefferson *Drew Barrymore as Bethany Jefferson *Kevin Spacey as Larry Jefferson *Steve Martin as Dr. Jackson *Julianne Buescher as 1 of the nurses (non speaking cameo appearance) Voice Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Foo-Foo, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Beaker, Bean, Lips, Flash, Ernie, Wembley Fraggle and the Newsman (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, George and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively and taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf, Boober Fraggle and Baby # 1 (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Bobo, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster, Croaker and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Matt Vogel as Floyd, Count Von Count, Sherlock Hemlock, Biff, Frazzle, Rodeo Rosie, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin, Emmett, Camilla, Sweetums, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices, taken over 1 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 15 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Poogy, Baby Bear, Mr. Johnson, Davy Monkey, Humphrey, Cookie Monster, Sully, Don Music, Dip the Cat, Sonny Friendly, Leo the Party Monster, Forgetful Jones, Placido Flamingo, Stuie Monster, Chicago, Furline Husky and the right half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices, taken over 14 characters from the late Richard Hunt) *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird, Oscar, Betty Lou and Granny Bird (voices) *John Tartaglia as Gobo Fraggle and Hoots the Owl (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012 and making 1 character sound exactly the way Kevin Clash made him sound) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Ma Otter (voices) *Karen Prell as Red Fraggle (voice) *Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle (voice) *Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe and Gladys the Cow (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt and 1 character from the now retired Fran Brill) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Curly Bear, Grandma-Ma Bear, Lulu, Skeeter and Prairie Dawn (voices, taken over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill) *Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Monty and Snuffy (voices) *Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby, Rosa and Goldilocks (voices) *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda, Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker) *Tyler Bunch as Herry Monster, Ricardo and the Announcer (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Ryan Dillon as Elmo, Clifford, Polly Lobster, Mulch, Benny Rabbit and Toby (voices, sounding the exact same way Kevin Clash made them) *Peter Linz as Walter, Baby # 6 and Nancy(voices) *Brian Henson as Sal and Dr. Van Neuter (voices) *Joey Mazzarino as Papa Bear, Murray Monster, Cousin Bear, Goggles, Joey Monkey and the left half of the Two-Headed Monster (voices, taken over 1 character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *John Kennedy (not to be confused with the late John F. Kennedy) as Blotch (voice) Transcript The Muppets True Family Reunion transcript Category:Television Specials Category:Sequel Series